fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sessyoin Kiara/@comment-97.113.186.66-20170512155045/@comment-97.113.186.66-20170513062634
To that fandom user who think i am hateful: Hateful? I was just, simply, stating a cruel fact that the appemedia ranking is bs well, not all of that ranking list is bs; I mean, at least the guy who made that ranking knew merlin, el-melloi & cu alter are op but the bottom half of that list, psssshht just in case u have no idea about the ranking: not too long after DW buffed quick card teams (in late 2015), this ranking started and the person who rated each servant overestimated everything relied on quick cards, he also considered every aoe ult servant or art card servant as shit but as we all know, at least by now, there HAS NOT even been a fucking dedicated quick card support yet, unlike tamamo for art card team or merlin for buster card team: how are u going to bulid a team and ulitize quick card servants without a dedicated support, in a prolonged quest? That WAS the beginning of the stupidity of that appmedia ranking that ranking soon realized how stupid it was, raising some art team servants' rating on the list; but still, the rating underlined servants with a single target ult too much now consider how many high difficuly quests are filled with 8, 9 or even 2-digit enemy servants from different classes unfortunately, kiara IS one of those servants with an aoe art ult, which, IS, the bias of that dumb ranking list on the other hand, the skill set hat kiara has perfectly suits art team supports (tamamo and el-melloi): survivability, self- mana regen, mana burn and reducing enemy's debuff resistance, which, compensates the low stun chance from el-melloi's ult the biggest down side is, kiara relies on high skill levels, which is potentially another imporatant aspect of appmeida ranking's dumbness: the person who rated her probably HAD NOT EVEN FUCKING UPGRADED HER SKILL LEVEL TO 6 OR 10 before giving a 5.5/10 with a level one 2nd skill, well, kiara surely does not output a high dmg then why don't u fucking try 30% armor reduction instead of 10% first? now back to what you posted, the "being hateful" thing, let me tell you something: do i roll kiara because i like her best? NO, she's far far away from my favourite. The only momentum is that she's leggy, and, slutish. I haven't even sent my art team supports to clear quests for a long time, probably since the moment their bond level was raised to 10 also, the only two level 100 servants i have, ramesses and cu alter, they both have a high rating on appmedia's list, should I be soooooo appreciated and grateful to that? I admit i was kinda suprised that appmedia still gave ramesses a high rating, higher than quetzalcoatl when I personally thought quetzalcoatl was on par with ramesses, if not better than him But that's NOT a reason that I shouldn't point out appmedia's ranking list is bs And btw, hateful? You have never seen me being real hateful, on dota2 topic